


Can't Stop Staring (At Those Ocean Eyes)

by Anonymous



Series: It's About Time [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky has a new arm, Cryofreeze (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, Domspace, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Everything makes sense but at the same time it does not, Fluff, Ha Gay, M/M, My History may not be correct, Oral Sex, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Porn, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rimming, Rough Sex, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Scott and Sam are Breakfast Buds, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Top Bucky Barnes, Wakanda, Wall Sex, slight subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: |Post CA:CW|It's been six months since Bucky was put into cryostasis (again) and finally now Steve can unfreeze him thanks to the help of Wanda and T'Challa.Steve expected to rekindle the friendship he and Bucky had before the war and now the future.But, hot damn, not like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefmanaged95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/gifts).



> Inspired by the many talented Stucky authors, (that can actually write smut jfc you guys rock) dedicated to my favorite-- FawkesFlame123.  
> This fic is a mess as is my life, but this is my first time writing porn, so throw tomatoes at me if you must.  
> All mistakes are mine (unbetaed fic).  
> Inspired by a song by the name of Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish!

“Bucky?”

Bucky’s eyes flutter open and it takes him a moment to adjust to the bright lights around him. His vision is fuzzy, but the one thing that really sticks out is the illuminating blue eyes staring back at him. Blinking a few times, Bucky finds the face that belong to those blue eyes. He looks at the details of it more closely and sees pale purple bags under them, a scrunched up nose, rosy cheeks and a small smile. Above that is a golden halo of hair, sticking up and out. Bucky’s gaze goes back to the eyes, only to see that their watering now.

“Buck? Can you hear me?” The voice calls out.

Bucky looks around and sees an array of lab equipment and people standing around. His heart starts pounding faster, memories flooding his brain, making him think and feel differently. Automatically his left arm flies up and grasps the neck of the person in front of him. His left arm feels strange, but he hardly registers it.

“Wh-Where am I?” Bucky’s voice wavers, trying to keep it composure.

In the background people start shouting, screaming words he can’t comprehend. His eyes dart around aimlessly, looking for something that resembles the organization that held him for seventy years. He looks for his handler, the scientists that test on him, the shock after doing something they didn’t like. People scramble and keep yelling behind the person he choking, he doesn’t care though. He just wants out of his own head, and by choking this guy, girl, whatever, it might lead him somewhere close to that.

“Gah- B-Buck...it’s me, Stevie. Your Steve…” The person rambles.

Steve?

Oh that’s right, he thinks, _My mission._

“No, no, that's another memory.” He admits, thinking aloud.

The person says something else but Bucky can’t hear it. It’s just white noise. His brain is sorting through the memories. Everything that he’s done, the words, the moments, the history. Everything. And his eyes widen as he looks at the person--the man. Steve Rogers. Past, Present and Future he’s always been there for Steve, and up until recently he’s been protecting Bucky. Tears pool in his eyes and he lets go of Steve finally only to hear him cough and whine. The blonde turns to the scrambling people behind him and says something Bucky can't hear. His ears are ringing and his heart is still beating rapidly.

Memories flood his brain like a tsunami and images flash into his head. All the things he’s said, all the things he’s done. And then Steve. Steve’s smile flashes into his head and he breaths in deeply, Steve clasping his hand on Bucky's shoulder before going into battle. Steve... _just being there._ The past two years he and Steve hadn’t had any contact, until he was framed, and now he just feels everything. Their past is so livid and colorful, he practically feels the love they had right this very moment. He looks down and sees his right arm is clutching his heart painfully. Bucky looks up to see Steve again, giving him that infamous crooked grin of his, and big tears streaming down his face.

“Do you finally remember?” He asks. Steve’s voice just barely a whisper.

Bucky finds himself searching for something behind Steve’s eyes. Maybe something telling him it's all a dream, maybe something more sinister, but when he’s met with nothing but gratitude, love and acceptance, he smiles. He smiles as big as he can and lets his feelings break the surface.

“Yeah, Stevie, yeah I do.”

 

* * *

 

“How does it feel?”

Bucky wiggles the fingers on his left arm, then clutches them into a fist. “Light. Lighter than my last prosthetic. I can...actually feel things now? How is this…” Bucky trails off and rubs the back of his neck with his left hand. T’Challa beams at him and nods.

“Good, our work is done here.” T’Challa declares as he starts to walk away.

Bucky grabs his elbow as he starts to walk away. “Wait, um...I just wanted to say thank you. For getting that gunk out of my head, and my arm, it’s better than before. I...I really appreciate it.”

T’Challa looks at him for a moment and gives him a tiny smile. “I’m glad you like the arm, Sergeant Barnes, but you must thank Ms. Maximoff for removing your trigger words from your memories and restoring you other ones. I must be going now, I have a meeting to attend.” Bucky lets go of T’Challa’s arm and sighs to himself as he’s left in the laboratory. Hopping off the metal table, Bucky shoves on his shoes and puts on the blue hoodie Steve gave him.

He walks down the corridor, where scientists are bustling around in different rooms. Some stare at him, some simply glace and resume their work, other just gawk at the former soldier. Bucky lets out a loud and heavy sigh, and the ones that are gawking at him turn and look away. His bright pink lips pull into that smirk he used to give dames back in the 1940’s. But it takes him a moment to realize he didn’t just give dames that smirk.

Bucky is now in the suite that Steve and the other ex-Avengers share, the “suite” is more like a medium scale mansion/tower (Or at least that's what Steve said, when he brought Bucky back to their floor two weeks ago when he had just woken up). The first floor is just a security check, which Bucky skips with the badge he has to show the Wakandan officer that guards the front elevator. Bucky enters the elevator and presses the button for the common room floor. He leans himself along the cool metal wall and laughs a little. The thought of him and Steve sharing a cramped and tiny apartment back in the 30’s, where they couldn't even afford to keep the electricity on to heat their stove, now in the 21st century where he didn’t have to worry about such a trivial thing.

The elevator makes it's stop and Bucky steps out to see Scott and Sam making waffles and pancakes. More or less argueing about making waffles and pancakes.

“Dude, Pancakes are fluffier and you can put anything inside them!” Scott huffs out as he flips one in the air.

Sam just scoffs and pours more waffle mix, which seems to be chocolate waffle mix, into the waffle iron. “You can literally make cake batter and turn it into a waffle.”

Scott sets down the pan and oogles Sam for a moment before his eyes literally turn into moons. “Really?”

“Really really.”

“I’m a waffle man now.”

“Welcome to the dark side.”

The two share a laugh and continue to cook. Bucky just shakes his head and opens the fridge to pull out a small egg carton. He sets it on the counter and then pours himself some orange juice. “Hey Scott, let me know when your done so I can cook some eggs alright?”

Scott gives Bucky a look of horror, and Sam cocked his head to the side. Then all of a sudden they both beam at him.

“Tell you what man, I’ll cook them for you instead. What your style?” Scott said while opening up the egg carton.

“Um, that’s not ness-”

“Scrambled, Sunny side up, over easy…?”

“Over easy is perfect.” Bucky replies, now smiling himself.

Sam starts making another waffle, this time the batter a bright red. “Waffles or Pancakes, Bucky?”

“Well I’ve never had a red waffle, but I love pancakes…”

“YES!” Scott exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

Sam just shakes his head, chuckling while the red waffle cooks. “Dude, mix it up. Have pancakes and waffles. But this is a red velvet waffle, and Steve said you-”

 _“SAM GIVE ME THE WAFFLE.”_ Bucky yells, throwing his hands in the air.

Scott and Sam gave each other a surprised look, then looks at Bucky with a confused face. Their frowns quickly turns into a smirks, then full brown smiles as they break into hysterical laughter. Sam held onto his stomach, and Scott gripped the stove and his hand flew up.

“Ack, shit! That’s hot!” Scott screams, still laughing, and gripped his hand.

Sam just laughs harder, and Bucky found Sam’s laughter to be infectious and he joined in. Scott’s eyes widened and he soon joined in.

Steve and Clint walked in the kitchen moments later to find all three of them on the floor of the kitchen literally dying of laughter. Clint just pulled out his phone and takes a video to send to Wanda, and Steve just wraps his arms around himself and gives the scene his famous crooked smile. His ocean eyes gleaming.

 

* * *

 

  
Clint, Wanda, Sam and Scott were out exploring Wakanda with T’Challa and his guards. Steve had already had the tour before, and Bucky had slept in so he missed the call to go with them. Of course T’Challa had offered to give him a personal tour when his schedule was open next.

Steve had made breakfast for both of them and worked out in the training room of their shared floor. By the time Bucky had finally woken up, Steve had already worked out, did some laundry (No matter what T’Challa said, he was doing his own laundry) and watched America’s Next Top Model (Yes, they got American channels in Wakanda, thank you).

Bucky finally wakes up and walks to his and Steve’s shared kitchen, only to find a plate of food wrapped up in cling wrap near the sink. He pulls off the note attached to it and reads it as he munches the egg white omelette.

**_Buck,_ **

**_If you’re reading this you woke up during the day instead of the night this time! Congrats, eat this omelette. Wait, you’re probably reading this while you eat. Anyways, I’m in my room watching TV if you need anything, or if you wanna just come hang out. Only reason I wrote this note was because you’re way too grumpy to deal with when you just wake up, jerk._ **

**_Steve :D_ **

 

Bucky rolls his eyes but still tucks Steve’s note into the pocket of his shorts gently and finishes his omelette. Steve was being quiet lately, and Bucky didn’t really know how to approach it, but he knew Steve’s ocean blue eyes had caught him staring at him a few times too. Those times were a little awkward and they never talk about it. But Bucky knew that his eyes lingered on Steve a little too much. Maybe that’s why Steve didn’t want to interact with him that much anymore...

Bucky sighs and shuffles back to his room to change his clothes into more appropriate workout wear, grabs a water bottle and towel, then drags himself to the workout room they have on their floor of the tower. He opens the glass door to the workout room and sets his belongings next to the Leg Press machine.

Bucky starts with his warm-up routine with fifty-five jumping jacks, thirty sets of lunges, one hundred curls and double that for sit-ups and push-ups. He gets up from the mat next to the weights, runs a hand through his sweat slicked hair and checks his phone he got from T’Challa, only to see he got a text from Sam.

 **Sam** : YO YOU AND STEVE ARE MISSING OUT

 **Sam** : TCHALLA GOT ME FOOD

 **Bucky** : theres food here too

 **Sam** : AND THERES WI FI EVERYWHERE

Bucky just ignores Sam, he has no idea what Wi-Fi is and he wasn't gonna ask Sam just so that the man could yell at him.

 **Sam** : Lol knowing you you’re working out so here’s my playlist so you dont have to work in silence

 **Bucky** : but i like silence

 **Sam** : You wont after you hear my playlist.

Bucky rolls his eyes and clicks the link that Sam sent him and the first one plays over the speakers making Bucky jump. The music was low but then built into a bass filled song with a dreamy sound. Apparently it was called “Supernatural” by...oh hell he did not know those names. Bucky just nods to the bass heavy music and starts his daily workout.

About an hour later Bucky is on the cycling machine in the center of the gym, his t-shirt gripped tightly in his hand as he powers through his exercise. His hair is now in a loose and messy bun, dark brown locks stick to his sweaty forehead, and his grey eyes are bright and more blue. He finally concluded that Sam’s playlist really helps him focus and work harder in his workout. He grins a little, thinking about his life now. He slows down his cycling and comes to a complete stop, then bends over and puts his head in his hands and breaths in deeply. Bucky smiles more when he thinks that he actually has a group of people that care and want to protect him. And Steve, oh god, Steve.

Not only did Steve single-handedly start a war for him, but he always protected Bucky from impeccable dangers or himself. He knows that things are a little awkward between them right now, but Bucky can’t help what he feels for Steve and everything he does. Wanda cleared Bucky’s head of all the cloudy bad shit that HYDRA had done, sure it was still there in the back of his brain, but she brought out the good memories with Steve. Bucky hadn’t even had time to have mentally sort through them until now. Maybe it was Sam’s songs (Except Anaconda…) , maybe it was just Steve, but he couldn’t help but feel his heart swell when he remembered one moment from all the way back before World War II.

 

                                                                                               ~|||~

 

“Buck, stay still.” Steve had groaned, moving his position on the hard wooden seat that sat in the middle of their bedroom.

“Steve, do ya know how hard it is to sit like this? And I’m cold, why am I naked again?” Bucky relied after he rolled his shoulders.

“So I can capture your bare and natural beauty because you don’t seem to believe it when you hear it from my skinny ass.”

“I jus’ don’t see what you see, Stevie.”

“Exactly. That’s why you’re modeling for me, because you need to see how beautiful ya’ are in my eyes.” Steve breathed, he sucked air and breathed it out with a loud wheeze.

“Hey, you okay? Let me get your medicin-”

“No! Er, I mean I’m fine. Just let me finish this, I’m almost done.” Steve barked, ducking his head down to stare at his sketchpad again and start sketching more.

Bucky just sighed loudly, loud enough to get a dirty look from Steve, and rolled his eyes. His ass hurt, and his legs were starting to shake from being uncomfortable. He was sat on his bed, adjacent from Steve’s twin, and sat in front of the window next to his own bed. The sun was starting to set and the warm glow made Bucky look like he was glowing as well. The light hit the edges of his hair, skin and eyes, making them illuminate. His head was turned towards the left side of the room, making him look of the photos of him and Steve had took at Coney Island, and he sat up straight, his chest out and proud. Bucky’s legs were crossed and slightly propped up by a pillow under his butt, and his dick was covered by his hands. A decision that was argued over for about twenty minutes before Steve started to work.

“Done.” Steve announced, while he moved off the chair and stretching.

Bucky was interrupted from his thoughts and he looked at Steve. Steve in all his glory, small, but powerful in any and every way possible, staring back at him with those ocean blue eyes gleaming from the evening sun. The blonde smiled at him crookedly and handed him his sketchbook. “O-Oh, that was quick.”

Steve’s smiled fell as he looked at Bucky and squinted. “You’re shittin’ me right, Buck?

The two broke into laughter and laid back into the bed into a fit of giggles. Bucky’s laughter settled down enough so he could look at the sketch. Immediately he quieted down and stared at it for a while.

Steve fiddled with his too-large-for-his-small-body hands and looked over at his friend. “Is it bad?” He asked cautiously.

Bucky looked back at him, his eyes now back to a pale grey, his eyes watering as well. “Is this how you really look at me?”

Steve’s eyes widened and he tugged Bucky into his bony chest. “Yes, Buck, but that’s how you actually look. I just...I just drew you? I’m not sure how to describe it. But you’re an amazing man and I’m so tired of you saying you’re not. All the dames fall head over heels for you, why can’t you see that?”

“Because they're not you.”

“What?”

“It’s not you falling head over heels for me, Stevie. Why is that?” Bucky muttered into Steve’s chest.

“I-I don’t understand…” Steve whispered.

“Don’t you know that I love you more than those girls? The reason I’m so closed in around you lately is because I love you Steven Grant Rogers. Jesus H. Christ, you’re so oblivious.” Bucky said looking up at Steve.

Steve’s face was scarlet red and his mouth was slightly open as he stared at Bucky. “I-I...Buck, you know we can’t-”

“I know.”

“You’re okay with that?”

“Of course. But as along as I can pull our beds together so we can sleep together at night.” Bucky beamed.

Steve just smiled down at him and grinned. He closed the small gap between them and kissed Bucky. Steve’s eyes fluttered and closed when Bucky returned the kiss. All he could think of was how soft and warm Bucky’s lips were, how they tasted of blueberries and soda pop. Bucky parted his lips enough so Steve could dart his tongue into his mouth. Bucky groaned and rolled Steve so he was lying on top of him, and he gripped his hips gently, while Steve tugged Bucky’s hair tightly.

“Where the hell did you learn how to do this?” Bucky huffed out.

“I’m doing this on instinct.” Steve replied quickly.

Bucky smirked and flipped himself over so he was now on top of Steve. He tugged Steve’s perfect blonde hair and pulled his head back so he would have easier access to his neck. Bucky licked along Steve’s sharp jawline and his adam’s apple, making Steve shudder and moan.

“Aaah, shit, Buck…” Steve said as his voice wavered from high to low.

Bucky grinned and unbuttoned Steve’s white button down and licked a straight line from his ear lobe to his small chest. Moving his mouth over to Steve’s left nipple, he lingered over it before he breathed over it, making Steve jump a little.

“Jesus you’re sensitive, Stevie.” Bucky said breathlessly before he finally put his mouth on the sensitive nipple, and sucked on it lightly.

“Ack, fuck! Bucky I know we just started but, fuck, I’m gonna cum in my slacks if you don’t stop teasing me.” Steve whined loudly.

Bucky looked up at his partner and simply smiled at him. “Convenient that you had me naked while you drew me right?”

Steve just chuckled and covered his face with his hands. “I had nefarious plans afterwards.”

Bucky moved Steve’s hands away from his face and grinned at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Bucky.” Steve glanced up at him and his frown melted into a warm smile, pulling Bucky in for another kiss...

                                                                                           

                                                                                        ~|||~

 

“Bucky?”

Bucky looks up from where he was sitting, to see Steve himself, his eyes bright with worry and confusion, Steve crouched down beside him, making him look smaller even. Almost like before...

He reaches out his hand to brush hair out of Bucky’s face. “Buck, can you hear me?”

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m up.” Bucky says whispering, “I can hear you.” He says in his normal voice.

Steve sighs and smiles up at Bucky. “Oh okay, it's just I woke from a nap and heard Sam’s playlist booming and saw you crouched over. Are you okay? Are you hurt? I can get you some wa-”

Bucky pulls Steve into his bare right shoulder and tucks his own head into the nape of Steve’s neck. He sniffs and tries to hold in tears that he didn’t know he was holding in before. His left hand twitches as he carefully strokes Steve’s hair, and his right hand holds Steve’s waist close to him.

“B-Bucky?”

Bucky looks up and sighs, “I remember us. I remember the relationship we had, how much we loved each other.”

Steve tucks his head further into the brunette’s shoulder and sighs himself, his breath cool on Bucky’s skin making him shudder a little. “I’m glad you remember our friendship. You’re super important to me.”

“Not that.” Bucky mutters.

“Then what?”

Bucky rolls his eyes to himself and kisses Steve’s neck and earlobe. Steve shoots up and looks at Bucky, his neck and face turning a bright pink. “Y-Y-You remember that s-stuff?!” He stutters.

Bucky smirks a little and ran his left metallic hand over his sweaty chest. “Yeah, Stevie, jeez calm down.”

Steve ran a hand through his hair, and shifts his butt on the gym floor. “Wha-What do you remember?”

Bucky smiles to himself and looks at Steve with admiration, “The first time we said I love you to each other. And some other things, but they’re still a little foggy. That one memory hit me like a shit ton of bricks out of nowhere.” He pulls back on his shirt and grins.

“I’m sorry.” Steve mutters.

“What?”

“I’m sorry.” He repeats.

Bucky arches an eyebrow in confusion, and looks closely at Steve, “What do you mean by ‘I’m sorry’?” His tone sharp and somewhat bitter.

Steve keeps his head down as he speaks, “I just...I’m sorry if that make you uncomfortable. I’m sure you’ve changed over time like I have. If that sort of thing…” Steve picks his head up, his expression unreadable, “disgusts you, I understand.”

Bucky was taken aback, he crouches down next to Steve and gathers his face in his hands, he could even feel the warmth of Steve’s face through his left hand. He stares at him and demands his attention, even though Steve kept looking away from him. “Hey, hey, Steve look at me.”  
Steve keeps looking away from him, “Buck, no, just stop.”

“Steve, look at me now.” Bucky snaps.

Steve turns and looks at him finally, his eyes wide and filled with regret. Bucky looks back at him, the anger dissolving from his face. “Don’t you dare ever apologize for that, don’t you dare ever regret that. I sure as hell don’t Steve. I’m so happy I remember our love. I mean, when you found me I felt love for you other than just ‘Oh, I love this man he found me and saved me!’ no, I legit loved you, but I didn’t wanna say anything. Rather I didn’t know how.”

Steve furrows his eyebrows and his mouth turned into a deep frown. “Wait what? You loved me and knew me when I found you? Jesus H. Christ, Buck, you should have said something!”

“I couldn’t just flat out say ‘I remember you and I love you.’. Plus the moment after you barged into my apartment in Romania we got attacked!”

“I still would have appreciated it, you jerk!”

The two stare at each other before they broke into a fit of laughter. They hugged each other and kept laughing more and more until they were breathless. Steve lays back into the exercise mat clutching his stomach, Bucky below him, lays on his lap. Steve’s hands lazily running through Bucky’s long hair.

“Last time we laughed that hard I needed my fucking meds…” Steve says deep in thought.

“Yeah, but luckily we can laugh and do other activities that don’t require that.”

“Other activities?” Steve questions suggestively.

“Good lord man, I didn’t mean sex you dog, I meant working out together and shit like that.” Bucky replies shaking his head, then turns and looks up to give Steve a devious grin. “Unless you want that…”

“Well damn, if your offering then sure.” Steve says.

Bucky shoots up, getting a slight head rush, and looks at Steve. “Holy crap. Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I mean I haven’t had sex since...what? A coupla’ days before you got enlisted in the war?”

“Was that 1941? Holy fuck, Steve! You’re setting the record for abstinence!” Bucky exclaims.

“We were too busy in the war, plus it wasn’t by choice, Jerk,” Steve admits and rubs his neck, “So, um...can we?”

Bucky just smirks. “Of course we can, but let's get out of the gym because there’s cameras in here.”

Steve gets up and pulls Bucky up and literally drags him towards the gyms exit. “How do you know that? I don’t see them anywhere.”

“HYDRA tactics, punk, they never leave ya’.”

 

* * *

  

_Slam! Crack!_

Is the sound of Steve’s bedroom door being smacked shut, and the hinges of the door cracking, leaving the door slightly ajar...until Bucky picks Steve up and slams him against it. A small gasp escapes Steve’s lips as Bucky claims them as his own.

“Buck, how in the hell are we gonna explain this to T’Challa?” Steve says breathlessly between the heated kiss.

“Don’t know, don’t care. Now c’mere, I’ve waited too long for this.” Bucky sighs, he ducks his head down and grabs Steve’s thighs. Steve makes a confused look and is suddenly whisked off the ground and being carried to his bed. He lightly smacks Bucky’s shoulder playfully while he laughs. Bucky just smirks then tosses him onto the king sized mattress. Steve continues to laugh, while Bucky, well Bucky just stares at him in awe and wonder. His thoughts go back the 30’s where he and Steve we always messing around, always smiling and laughing. In this moment is when Bucky decides he wants that life with Steve. A Steve that’s always smiling, just for him. A Steve that will never hurt or be sad, a Steve that will always love Bucky.

Bucky smiles to himself and lays down next to Steve, he rolls over and straddles the blonde and kisses his cheeks, jawline, ears, all getting more laughter from Steve. He nuzzles his neck with his nose and starts sucking the sensitive skin near Steve’s ear lobe. The body under Bucky shivers and moans out his name quietly, the laughter fading away into the air. Bucky bushes his lips across Steve’s ear and whispers ‘I love you’ ever so faintly, but enough so that only the two of them can hear it. Nobody else, just them.  
Steve’s eyes widen and misten, and he latches his arms onto Bucky tightly. “I-I love you too, Buck. Oh god, I love you.”

Bucky’s lips tremble and his heart swells. He turns over on his back and brings Steve over to lay on top of him as well. “Show it.” He whispers. “Show me.”

Steve gulps and takes in the sight before him. His Buck, on his back, dark brown hair spread on the sheets and a beautiful bright red blush creeping on his olive cheeks. Steve takes one last look then nods, and leans down to kiss Bucky, deeply. His eyes slipping shut and his head moving on his own to get the better angle. Bucky sighs contently and opens up his mouth and legs at the same time, his mouth parted slightly to let Steve’s tongue in, and his thighs wrap around Steve’s waist, bringing his groin closer.

Steve ruts his hips up at the sudden invitation and Bucky hisses. He repeats the motion and slips one hand under Bucky’s t-shirt and runs his hand on his chest, feeling the chiseled muscles. He smirks and lifts up the shirt entirely, almost ripping it in half and flings it across the room.

“Well look at you, Steve, all in charge.” Bucky quips.

Steve looks at him and leans down to lick at Bucky’s pectorals. Bucky’s breath catches in his throat and he moans quietly. Steve trails down to Bucky’s nipples and breathes on them, making Bucky squirm. “Steve, shit-- where in the hell did you learn this?”

Steve looks up a Bucky, his blonde hair brushing his forehead and the pupils of his ocean blue eyes are blown. He grins and pinches Bucky’s left nipple before he says “I’m doing this on instinct.”

Bucky just stares at him and grins, “Then show me what you got, Soldier.”

Steve gives Bucky a devious smirk before he goes back to lap at Buck’s pecs again, gaining tiny groans from him, and he travels down his chest, stomach and finally Bucky’s happy trail, his tongue lavishing Bucky’s smooth skin.

“Buck, is it okay if I go any further?”

Bucky stays silent for a moment without saying anything.

“Buck?”

In one smooth motion Bucky grabs Steve by his shoulders and turns him around, pinning him to the bed. Steve looks at him with awe and wonder as Bucky pounces on him. The brunette then spreads Steve’s legs with his knee and sneaks his metal hand under Steve’s long sleeved shirt.

“I-I wanna top...if that’s alright…” Bucky mutters, his head in Steve’s chest.

Steve chuckles and runs his hands through Bucky’s long dark brown hair. “Of course it is, Buck. Whatever you want, whatever you need I’ll give it to you.”

Bucky looks up, his chin resting on Steve’s right pectoral and looks at him sideways, a smile creeping along his features, his grey eyes becoming brighter. “Thank you, Stevie.”

“Of course,” Steve replies, “Anything for-- mmph!”

Bucky cuts him off by planting his lips onto Steve’s, his mouth slightly open and Steve takes the invitation to open his and explore Bucky’s mouth with his tongue. Bucky moans and pushes himself off Steve before he could distract him of what Bucky wanted to do. Bucky lifts Steve’s shirt up to his neck and starts lick his stomach and chest, gaining a shiver from Steve. Bucky pulls down Steve’s jeans and makes a trail of kisses to his navel and licks the rest oft he way down.

“Ahh, fuck, haha. Buck, that tickles!” Steve sighs out.

Bucky looks through his long eyelashes and smirks and bites the skin on Steve’s hip, his hands creeping up to the blonde’s nipples and he starts to tease and pinch them.

“Oh god, Bucky!” Steve whisper-yells.

That gains another devious look from Bucky and he tugs down the rest of Steve’s jeans, his boxer briefs getting caught with them, and Steve’s uncut cock springs free. Bucky stares for a moment and he hesitates touching him at all. The head is an angry red and pre-cum is dripping past his foreskin. It’s been awhile since Bucky had been intimate with someone, some seventy odd years, obviously, and Bucky was drinking in Steve’s physique like he was in the Sahara Desert and he hadn’t had a drink in a billion years.

“...Shit.” He groans, Bucky’s mouth watering.

Steve’s entire body heats up, his face, chest and even his thighs becoming an angry red. “W-What? Is something the matt-” Bucky happily shuts him up with his mouth as he grabs Steve’s dick, and started to pump it, which gains a loud whine from his partner. Bucky has a permanent grin attached to his lips, the sounds Steve was making, the way his body felt, everything. Bucky was fucking happy and he wasn’t afraid to dive into the moment and enjoy himself.

“God, Buck, faster. Go faster.” Steve whines loudly.

Happily obliging, Bucky pumps his hand down Steve's cock faster, as well as sucking the head too. Steve makes a guttural groan, that sends shivers down his friend’s spine, and thrashes against the bed sheets. Bucky lays his metal hand on Steve's right hip and steadies him, all while he takes Steve's entire dick into his throat and barely gags.

“F-Fuck!! Buck, Bucky...I'm gonna cum, oh shit! You...you gotta--” Steve starts, until he's so rudely interrupted by Bucky's middle finger entering his tight ass.

Steve loses it and arches his hips into the air, sending his cock further down Bucky's throat. Bucky grins and starts swallowing more of Steve as much as he can all while pumping his finger in and out of Steve's tight ass. Miewling above Bucky, Steve was grunting panting, he hadn't been this aroused in a very long time and Bucky was slurping Steve's dick like it was liquid gold.

Steve didn't like to admit this either but he was a talker during sex and he was shy about it...but Bucky didn't seem to mind, “Buck! Oh hell yes, right there! Oh-Ooooh, shit…!!”

The heat pooling in the bottom of Steve's stomach was building and it was about to burst, then all of a sudden Bucky added another finger, they hit something and all of a sudden Steve was gone.

“Unh, holy shit, d-do that again!” Steve moans in a high pitched voice. Bucky looks up at him, his mouth never leaving Steve's cock, and looks at Steve straight in the eye as he adds another finger in Steve's ass.

Bucky switches into high gear and starts sucking harder and slower, and fucks Steve's ass tenderly, but still hitting those bundle of nerves. Steve thinks he sees stars after a few minutes with his eyes closed, and then one little thrust of Bucky's fingers into his prostate again sends him over the moon.

“B-Bucky! Fuck, yes, yes, yes!” Steve's back arches up and his hands fly to Bucky's scalp to gently pull Bucky down more, “Bucky, mhm, yessss, you're so good. You're so good to me.”

Bucky smiles as Steve's cum lands on his tongue and the taste is so sweet and savory, unlike the bitterness he was expecting, Steve's dick in his mouth is still hard and twitching. Looking up, Bucky finds Steve lying back lifeless, his grip still attached to Bucky's locks, and his chest rising and falling slowly now. The red tint in Steve never left, it just got more intense and made his thighs a light pink now. Bucky moves his head up and Steve's cock fell from Bucky's lips with a loud pop.

“You enjoy yourself, babydoll?” Bucky asks as he moves up to lay his head on Steve's chest.

Steve moves his head to look at Bucky, but his eyes were still closed, “More than I probably should have…”

Bucky snorts and moves up more to plant his lips on Steve's lip-bitten ones, “There's no such thing as enjoying a blowjob ‘more than you should’, Stevie.”

“Hmm.” Steve hums.

The two supersoldiers lay on the bed comfortably for a beat until Bucky asks a  
(stupid) question, “Are you spent?”

Steve cracked open an eye to look at Bucky, a look of pure horror, confusion, and most of all ‘Excuse me, asshole, no.’ And Bucky takes that as a hint to flash Steve his charming smile and press his lips to his.

Steve lies back into the bed, sighs contently and runs his hands all over Bucky. Shyly, Steve opens his mouth and licks Bucky's bottom lip, which Bucky takes eagerly and slips his tongue over the blond’s. Steve shivers and groans over the sensation, moaning into Bucky's mouth. Grinning, Bucky moves his mouth down to Steve's chin and liters kisses all over his jawline and under, Bucky moves to his glands and ears and presses gentle kisses. Steve hums in approval and stokes Bucky's hair lovingly, while Bucky moves to Steve's neck and sucks a mark onto his jugular roughly.

“Unh! Bu-Bucky, ah, that feels so nice…” Steve sighs breathlessly.

Bucky lifts his head up to see the angry mark and smiles at his work, he knows that the hickey won't stay for long, but he knows that if he makes more Steve's and his activities will be known.

Leaning his head back down, Bucky sucks more marks into Steve's pale skin, above him Steve moans wantonly and grips Bucky's hair and shoulders roughly, but not enough to hurt Bucky. After a few minutes (even though it feels like hours), Steve's chin, neck, collarbone and chest is covered in bright red and purple splotches with Steve is breathing heavily, eyes dark and glossed over.

“God look at you babydoll, my perfect little darlin’ huh? Are you achin’ for me?” Bucky whispers against Steve’s ear.

Steve's breath hitches and he shudders out a reply, “B-Bucky, I can't--please stop teasing me, I want it, Buck. Pleaaaase…”

Bucky lets out an amused Hmpf and kisses down Steve's chest again, his baby blue-grey eyes looking up at Steve's ocean eyes, tempting and challenging Steve. Spreading Steve’s legs, Bucky's eyes drink in Steve's cute little hole, fluttering and tight. He smirks and looks up to see Steve's dick twitching and angry at the lack of attention, a bead of pre-cum trickles down and Steve hisses above him. Gathering up the pre-cum on his index finger, Bucky smears it onto Steve's hole and uses it to probe his finger in, and pump it in and out slowly. Steve thrashes against the sheets and grips tightly into the bed, his face scrunches up tightly and he lets out a shaky breath.

“Jesus, you get tight quick...you gotta relax, babydoll, or its gonna burn even more.” Bucky coos.

Steve looks down, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead, and he looks at Bucky lovingly, “Okay, I got it, but s’not too bad. Just keep going.”

Bucky's eyes gleam with admiration for the blonde and he starts to scissor his fingers to stretch Steve's ass more. He pauses for a second to look at the tiny, pink and abused hole and gets an idea, Bucky leans in and licks the ring slowly but carefully. The response is a twitch of Steve's thighs and a low whimper. Bucky smirks and starts licking Steve's hole more.

“Holy fuck, goddamn, Buck…” Steve groans, his back arching up.

Taking out his fingers, Bucky probes his tongue into Steve's ass and licks inside, his nose hitting Steve's balls, and Bucky twists his head a little, gaining a yelp. Bucky's hands roam up past Steve's thighs and linger near Steve's dick, right at the base, and while Bucky his pulling his tongue in and out of Steve's asshole, he pinches Steve's hips, light feather-like touches. It leaves Steve's skin feeling praised and treasured…

Bucky pulls back and looks at his job and nods in approval, he looks at Steve only to see a whimpering beautiful mess looking straight at him.

“God, Stevie, I wish you could see yourself right now. You look so beautiful,” Bucky says as he leans forward and cups Steve's cheek with his metal hand.

Steve unlatches his hand from the sheets and puts his hand over Bucky's and gives him a lopsided grin, “Mmm, love you, Buck.”

“Love you too, Stevie.” Bucky presses himself against Steve and kisses him deeply. Steve grins and takes Bucky's tongue eagerly, tasting himself as well. Bucky hikes up Steve's legs, bending Steve almost in half, lines himself up to Steve's abused hole, all while never leaving the blonde's lips. Squeezing his eyes tight, Steve whines and grips onto Bucky's shoulders tightly and continues to kiss him.

“Babydoll, relax for me okay?” Bucky whispers into Steve's hair.

Steve nods quickly and let's out a hitched breath, “O-Okay, I'm sorry, it's been awhile…”

Bucky chuckles and looks into Steve's eyes, “Seventy years too late, huh?”

“Yep,” Steve replies, putting emphasis on the P at the end, “You know how long that is, jerk?”

Bucky bites back a laugh and leans his head against Steve’s chest. Steve can’t help himself but laugh a little and wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist a little tighter. Bucky looks up at Steve with wide eyes and his signature grin, “Yeah, I know, punk. But I ain’t ever leavin’ you again, I promise.”

Steve cups Bucky’s cheek and kisses him tenderly, “I love you, James.”

Bucky laughs this time and kisses Steve back, “I love you too, Steven.”

“Now hurry up and put your dick in me.”

Bucky’s eyes widen and he smirks and lines himself up again and pushes into Steve’s entrance slowly. Below him Steve whimpers and the grip his hands have on Bucky’s shoulders tighten, Bucky slows down as much as he can, and gives Steve little words of praise and soon he sits fully into Steve.  
“Are you okay, Stevie?” Bucky asks with concern.

Steve simply nods, his face completely blissed out, “Yes, yes, I’m fine, keep going.”

Moving his hips back a little, Bucky gathers Steve in his arms and brings him up, while Bucky sits back on his feet and Steve now on his lap, legs still tightly wound Bucky’s waist. Steve drops his head on Bucky’s right shoulder and whines. Bucky tucks his chin into Steve’s chest and listens to his heartbeat flutter like crazy.

“Before you ask, I’m perfectly fine, it’s just this position makes your cock hit right on my prostate. So stop asking, alright?” Steve shudders out.

Bucky grins, “You shouldn’t have told me that.”

Steve picks up his head and looks down at Bucky with furrowed brows until Bucky swiftly picks him off the bed and slams Steve into the wall near the bed’s headboard and starts moving his hips in and out.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Stevie.” Bucky groans

It takes a moment for Steve to realize what had just happened, and how he got from point A to point B, all it takes for Steve to understand that he’s shoved against wall is when Bucky’s hips snap in just the right way that Bucky hits Steve’s prostate just enough that it makes Steve whine and curse like a fucking sailor.

“Fuck, ah! Bucky, Bucky!” Steve cries out, his hands are permanently attached to Bucky’s back and immediately his nails dig into the meat of them.

Bucky groans at the new mix of pain and pleasure and he rolls his hips back enough that he’s almost pulled out of Steve, only to slam back into his lover with one sharp movement. Not only does this make Steve scream but it does for Bucky as well, “Shit! Oh god, Steve you're so fuckin’ tight!”

Steve's eyes roll back and he thinks if he died right now he would be totally fine with it. Bucky is relentlessly slamming into his ass with roughness and at the same time, precision and care. The blond is clenching every muscle in his body to not let himself come yet, but with this position, and him being fucked up against wall with Bucky doing it, Steve just might burst.

Leaning forward, Bucky licks Steve's pecs and tastes sweat and the musk of sex already, and it turns him on even more. Bucky never lets up on his speed and roughness, just so he can milk out Steve's prostate. His grey-blue eyes screwed shut and suddenly Bucky couldn't think of anything else, but Steve. Steve filled his senses, his thoughts, his everything. Bucky's eyes snaps open and his sight is met with ~ the love his his life, whimpering and moaning his name, blond hair spewed in every direction, eyelids heavy but yet instill bright and alert, body damp and red.

Bucky growls and pulls Steve to him closer, he licks up and down the blond's neck then bites down on his shoulder, which gains a loud whine from him. “Cum for me,” Bucky commands, “I wanna see you cum untouched, I wanna hear you come undone, all for me. Just for me, Stevie.”

And that's what sends Steve flying.

Steve does as he's told (he was good at taking commands from Bucky ay) and finally lets go of that tight knot in his belly. He comes untouched, white ropes cover his and Bucky's chest entirely. Steve swears he can see stars and his whole body goes numb, his legs and arms shaking.

Bucky stares at his lover in awe and fucks him harder and faster. “Holy shit, that- that was so fucking hot, Stevie. Oh god I can't--!” All it takes is Steve (unintentionally) raking down his nails down Bucky's back to get Bucky to come, one final thrust and Bucky is spills his release into Steve.

Steve opens his eyes to see Bucky with his head down and panting, in latching his arms from Bucky's back, Steve pulls Bucky into him and sets his head into the crook of his neck.

Bucky was in his own headspace and Steve just stays there, still pinned to the wall, ran his fingers through Bucky's dark hair and whispers praises of how good he did. Pretty soon Bucky comes back to him, tired looking, but overall looking like he just had the best sex of his life.

“Buck? You back?” Steve asks cautiously.

Bucky gives him a grunt as a response.

“Tired?”

Bucky nodded.

“Ok, lemme down so we can go clean up then we can sleep the rest of the day. That sound good?” The blonde propositions.

“Mmm, sounds perfect.” Bucky slurs, he looks up at Steve and kisses him thoroughly.

Steve hums and then swats Bucky's flesh shoulder, “Knock it off, I'm gonna get hard again before you know it.”

“That's not a bad thing darlin’...”

Steve swatted him again.

“Alright, alright, Mr. Proper. Let's go take a shower.” Bucky huffs out a laugh as he slips out of Steve, gaining a whimper, and sets him back on the ground.

Steve wobbles a little and has to hold on to Bucky. Which of course gains a grandpa joke, and a slap upside the head.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later the two are on the communal floor with Wanda, Scott and Clint. The group excitedly shares their photos of their tour of Wakanda, all while gushing how they make a great couple. (“Finally oh my god Tumblr is gonna go crazy now!!” -- Wanda Maximoff 2017).

Sam is watching far from the group, with a small smile on his face. “It's about damn time…”

“Do you think they'll mind about us now?”

Sam chuckles, “Hell, Steve and Bucky will be have sex every five milliseconds on every surface.”

“So I'll take that as a no?”

“Obviously.” Sam grins, his sarcasm moving the conversation along smoothly.

“Good.” T'Challa grabs Sam by his shoulders and brings him to his lips for a desperate kiss.

Sam pulls back, his eyes glazed over and his lips turn into a lazy smile, “Finally. It's about damn time...”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> waffle and pancake fights amiright
> 
> Edit: (Feb 19) I'm officially making a sequel to this! I didn't expect the kudos and comments I got, plus I got off my writers block so yay! Expect another addition to this soon :)


End file.
